1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holders for compact discs, and more particularly, to compact disc holders that include printed information that accompanies the discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact discs have become a convenient, durable, and efficient means for digitally storing recorded music and computer software and data. Compact discs are round discs that are about 4¾ inches in diameter and slightly over 1 millimeter thick. Therefore, these discs are generally stored and transported in containers that are relatively flat.
Audio compact discs and compact discs containing computer software or data are typically stored in flat square plastic cases known as “jewel boxes”. These cases include a square hard plastic base with a receptacle for holding a compact disc, and a hinged hard plastic cover that is attached to the base. While these cases have proven to be effective for storing compact discs, the plastic cases can be fragile and the simple hinge connections are prone to breakage. These cases are particularly subject to breakage when transported by mail. These cases also are relatively expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the inclusion of printed material on or with such cases is problematic. It is often desirable to include printed information such as song lyrics or information about the recording artist with audio compact discs. For computer software compact discs, it is often desirable to include printed information with the compact discs such as instructions for using the software. While jewel boxes can be sized to include printed inserts inside the cases with the compact discs, such inserts are easily separated from the case and can easily be lost or misplaced. Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive holder for compact discs that protects the compact discs, is durable, and includes space for printed material in a form that is easily accessible and permanently attached to the compact disc holder.
Others have attempted to provide compact disc holders that are less expensive to manufacture and are less prone to breakage than jewel boxes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,318 discloses a compact disc folder formed from a single piece of cardstock. The cardstock is folded upon itself in tri-fold fashion to form a front and rear panel with an inside pocket for holding a compact disc. While this folder appears to be relatively inexpensive to produce, the area available for printed material is limited to the front and rear panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,491 discloses a compact disc folder booklet that includes a cover, a pocket on an inside portion of the cover for holding a compact disc, and a plurality of pages for providing printed text relating to the content of the compact disc. While this folder addresses the need for providing a means for including printed material that is integral with a compact disc holder, the construction of this folder is complex, and accordingly, its production cost is unnecessarily high. For example, the cover and packet portion are formed from a single piece of material that is complex in shape and includes a series of tabs which must be punched from cardstock using expensive punches and dies. Simplifying the construction of such a folder would greatly reduce its cost of production. In addition, this folder requires a plurality of staples to connect the pages of the booklet to the cover. These staples are necessarily exposed on the outside of the folder along its spine. The exposed staples are unattractive in appearance, may snag on clothing or skin, and may rust if exposed to moisture. Therefore, a compact disc holder and booklet without staples and having a more finished appearance is needed.
Therefore, there remains a need for an inexpensive, durable, and attractive compact disc holder that includes no exposed staples and provides a means for including printed matter that is integral with the compact disc holder.